


7am

by JustAStoryInTheEnd



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, but I love him, it's hard to write something fluffy for our fave CEO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAStoryInTheEnd/pseuds/JustAStoryInTheEnd
Summary: “One of these days, you’re going to get tired of my face.” You said, your voice quiet and low from the night’s use.The man merely snorted at the notion, finding it preposterous that you had even suggested it in the first place. “Pretty sure I’ve been tired of it since you walked into my office for funding.” He said, pushing a loose strand of your hair back as he waited for you to open your eyes, just so he could drown in the way they often gleamed under the morning light.





	7am

There was something about the way you looked whenever you slept.

You looked so peaceful, so serene, having had made Victor feel as if he should place a kiss against those soft lips of yours, just so he could lift the supposed spell that had befallen upon you. However, alongside such feeling, there was also a part of him that dared not to break your state of tranquil, knowing full well that you needed your rest as much as the next person. Nevertheless, you were a sight to behold, a wonder to appreciate with a heart as full as his had been in that moment.

There was the subtle movement of your chest as you breathed, your mouth agape. There was also the way the soft sunlight illuminated against your naked skin, albeit accentuating the marks he had left behind several hours before. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards at the sight of them, a hand reaching out to caress the darkening love bites. He certainly hadn’t held himself back, not when all he could hear were your illicit moans and pleas resonating throughout the room, as well as the feel of your nails scraping the length of his back as he pleasured you again and again, for as long as he was able to.

And yet, despite the night that you two had, there you were laying beside him, looking as innocent as the day he met you.

An emotion of tenderness swept through his being with that thought. Being reminded of the past, there was no way he could have imagined the sight before him years ago; and if he had done so, it most certainly did not compare to the real thing. It was not the first time he had seen you like this, however; in fact, it was far from being a first, considering the golden band that he had worn since the day you both exchanged your vows. 

One would have thought that he was past the stage of being utterly and hopelessly in love with you, or at least past the act of memorising the curves, edges, and corners of your profile during the wee hours of an early morning--- and he was, to be honest, as he had memorised the entirety of you when you had truly allowed him to do so a long time ago. But even so, no matter how long it had been, there was always a spread of warmth within his chest that only you could have made him feel.

For as long as Victor could remember, it had _always_ just been you.

You shifted slightly with a sigh and a scrunch of your nose, to which Victor found rather… adorable.

“One of these days, you’re going to get tired of my face.” You said, your voice quiet and low from the night’s use. 

The man merely snorted at the notion, finding it preposterous that you had even suggested it in the first place. “Pretty sure I’ve been tired of it since you walked into my office for funding.” He said, pushing a loose strand of your hair back as he waited for you to open your eyes, just so he could drown in the way they often gleamed under the morning light.

Fortunately enough, he didn’t have to wait long.

Soon after the comment was made, you gradually blinked your eyes open, though not without a furrow of your brows. “You know, when you say things like that, it really makes me wonder why I’m married to you.” 

As hard as he tried, Victor could not stop the tug on his lips that had stretched into a smile. There were many responses that he could have said, teased you with, but in the end, he dropped a kiss against your forehead, the tip of your nose, and cheeks.

“Because I love you,” It was then when he took your lower lip in between his, “Always have.” another kiss before he drew back to his original position, head perched on the heel of his palm.

There was a pause, one that was spent basking in the essence of silent affection and open gentleness. With the pad of his finger, Victor followed the path of your cheekbones, down the bridge of your nose, the bow of your upper lip, until he eventually brushed across the lower with his thumb; soft and plump.

“Good morning, wife.” He said, his eyes never straying from yours.

He watched as a look of endearment settled itself upon your features, your cheeks colouring in a bashful manner-- or perhaps it was the ‘butterflies’ in your ‘tummy’, as what you had confessed to him before. He smiled inwardly at that memory, amused at how you still were not used to his private moments of sincerity and fondness after everything. Still though, he did enjoy having such a simple effect on you in times of domesticity. 

Among other things, of course. 

Then you smiled that smile of yours and took his left hand with yours, interlacing your fingers together. Both of your rings glinted in reflection of the light that came pouring in from the room’s wide windows. Needless to say, Victor’s heart swelled at the sight of what was in front of him.

“Good morning, husband.”

It was a good morning, indeed. 


End file.
